


Kissing Is A Good Incentive

by AuthorRoyalty



Series: Gays In Love [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Dabs, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, I Don't Even Know, I Have Never Once In My Life Known How To Tag, It's Death-o-clock!, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oh, Oh My God, Tags Are Hard, Time To Get Dying!, Warning: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, What Have I Done, Would You Look At The Time?, i have no clue, to live is to suffer, welp, what even is happening, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/pseuds/AuthorRoyalty
Summary: Things are good.Then they're not.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety, dukeceit - Relationship
Series: Gays In Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. This Chapter Gave Me Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where I'm going with this but 🤷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an ancient prophecy pulls the sides into an (unwanted) adventure, chaos ensues.
> 
> I mean, what did you expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what's happening here but um. Here you go ig

Wednesday 

Logan wakes up at 06:00, right before his alarm rings. Turning it off, he checks the day. Wednesday. He shuffles to the bathroom and begins his morning routine. 

At 06:23, he walks down to the kitchen, where Patton is cooking something while listening to the radio. Janus is on his phone, blatantly ignoring the other sides on the dining table, the creative twins, who are arguing about something, flinging milk everywhere. 

"wHO STOLE MY TOOTHBRUSH?"

"Oh, the red thingy with hairs? Yeah, that was me."

"WHY would you do that? You don't even brush!"

" _I_ don't, but I needed something to get the blood out of the toilet seat or my snek husband would kill me!"

"You did wHAT WITH MY BRUSH-"

"YOU SAY THAT LIKE Y-"

"DON'T EVEN TRY T-"

Logan walks over to Patton, who turns around, a blinding smile on his face, before he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck and reels him in for a kiss. Smiling, Logan complies. 

At 06:36 Virgil half walks, half falls down the stairs. Blinking blearily, he shuffles to his partner and latches onto his back like a koala bear. Roman merely turns around so he's fully cuddling him, not even pausing in his argument with his brother (though they've both quieted a little so as to not incur the wrath of Morning Virgil).

Everyone joins the table and begins breakfast at 06:41. There is laughter, grumbling and the beginnings of a food fight before Patton puts an end to that. 

Logan leaves the kitchen at 07:02, the second side to leave (Remus remembered he'd left his electrocution chair on). He begins his work, starting with inspecting Thomas' script draft, making corrections with the inputs from the fanciful side. 

It starts off as a normal day. 

\---

Patton sits up, bored. He does a mental count- Roman and Logan are working on the script, Virgil is taking a nap, Remus is probably setting something on fire in the Mindscape, and Janus is- hm. Where is he?

He stands up, deciding to investigate, when mentioned side walks in, looking deep in thought. Knowing him, he was probably contemplating the number of ways he could get away with murder. 

He looks startled when a cough interrupts his train of thought. His head snaps up to see Patton smiling at him. Sighing, he makes his way over, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

Patton's face morphs into a pout. "I'm boooored. I wanna do something." 

"Then go make out with Logan, I don't know."

"He's working, I don't wanna interrupt." That's 4 sighs from Janus in one conversation, Patton notes. Must be some kind of record, honestly. 

"They need to take a break soon anyway. Cuddle up and watch a movie or something."

"..."

"...no."

"Oh, come on, please? We haven't had movie night in so long!"

"I refuse."

"Fine, I guess I'll tell Remus you wanna help him look for the bones he buried then. Oh, Reeeemu-"

"Alright! I'll watch your dumb movie. But I refuse to build a blanket fort or some such nonsense."

Half an hour later, everyone is situated inside a blanket fort, snacks lying around them, TV blaring _The Sound of Music_.

\---

It's getting close to midnight, and Virgil is slowly falling asleep. He surveys the room. Janus and Remus are huddled close, exchanging whispers. Logan's gone to the washroom, Patton waiting for him to return. Roman is in a light sleep, hand linked with his. With a smile, the anxious side relaxes into the sofa, going back to watching _Alice in Wonderland_. 

A scream pierces the atmosphere. 

Everyone is scrambling up, looking for the source of the noise. Logan is at the doorway in an instant, looking concerned. 

Another blood-curdling shout rips through the air, and everyone directs their gaze to Roman. He's doubled over, shaking. Virgil feels shocked and confused, reaching out to comfort his boyfriend, but the touch only makes the anguished sounds louder. Tripping over himself, Anxiety crawls backwards, starting to cry. Patton lurches into action, trying to comfort him. 

Logan attempts to help, stepping towards Roman, only to be thrown back by an invisible force field. Brows furrowing, he and Janus push against the barrier, desperately trying to help. 

Roman is crying, intercepted with bouts of hoarse screaming. He's curled in onto himself. 

A choked-off sob erupts behind Patton. Virgil turns around to see Remus covering his mouth, eyes glittering. He remembers- the twins can feel the other's emotions, though very weak. Whatever Roman's feeling must be incomprehensible to be able to make _Remus_ cry only feeling a hundredth of it. The green side desperately pushes against the unseen wall, in an attempt to comfort his brother, but but he gets nowhere. 

Virgil hears desperate cries of the hurting side's name, and distantly realizes it's coming from himself. It just makes him cry harder. 

It's chaos, and they're all helpless. 

What is happening?

\---

Suddenly, Roman's floating in the air and his eyes are glowing and honestly Janus has no clue what's happening except he wishes it would stop.

Then Roman's mouth opens, and the voice that comes isn't his.

_“I'm sorry._ _"_

The silence rings in Janus' ears.

Then Roman starts screaming again. 


	2. More Bad Stuff Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself.

Janus is desperately whispering to Remus, trying to calm him. He wishes he could _do_ something, anything, to help. There's nothing any of them can do except watch uselessly. It's been 4 minutes and 56 seconds since the strange words Roman uttered- he's been counting. 

It's building up, shouts mixing with desperate cries and full-body sobs and it's getting louder and louder and LOUDER AND LOUDER UNTIL-

Everything stops. 

Janus opens his eyes, not even realizing he'd closed them. Remus is in his arms, limp. His heartbeat stumbles for a moment before feeling his pulse, and he breathes a sigh of relief. Looking up, he sees Virgil has stopped crying in shock, and Patton looks desperate. Even Logan looks visibly unsteady. Swallowing, he turns to see where Roman is- was.

Roman's gone. 

\---

"ROMAN!" Remus gasps, jerking awake. He reaches for his brother, his insides on fire, but- Roman isn't there. How is that possible? Did they manage to break the barrier? He looks up hopefully, but the other's expressions are as shocked and broken as he feels. He collapses into Janus, whispering 'no' over and over again, because the only time a side just disappears like that is if they- no. No. 

Remus desperately reaches for his other half through their bond. Normally, reaching through here is familiar, welcoming. This time, something pushes against him, threatening to consume him. Still he feels for Roman, calling out to him mentally. 

A quiet answer. 

Shaking, Remus leaps out of Janus' arms, following the reply. He finds himself at the entrance to the mindscape, the others right behind him. He reaches forward to open the door, when everything goes dark. 

\---

Logan closes his eyes. He doesn't feel emotions. He can't. He has to think logically. What could've happened? A panic attack? No, Roman- 

A thud.

Logan looks to his right. Virgil's shut down. He's not processing anything, silent sobs racking his frame. Patton looks like he's aged a thousand years, trying to comfort the inconsolable side. But neither of them made the noise. 

He turns left, expecting two sides, but seeing only- one?

Janus is on his knees, staring blankly at his hands. The hands which were holding Remus up until moments ago. 

"Janus, wh-"

"He disappeared." He looks up, eyes blank. "I was holding him, and he-" 

Janus is dissociating. Logan can see it in his body language, his way of speech. 

Taking a deep breath, he reaches down to ground his best friend, to bring him back to the present, mind racing a million miles an hour. Just as he makes contact, a desperate shout captures his attention.

"Logan!" He spins around as fast as he can, he knows that voice, it's Patton, but- 

Patton's gone too. 


	3. Some Angst For You With A Side of Plot Advancement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself.

The others can't be ~~dead,~~ they can't, because none of them would be able to function without the others. 

Virgil's chest aches, a hole where there was a loving smile and a red sash. He wishes he could cry and cry until there was nothing left in him, so the emptiness would fit right in. 

Janus doesn't feel anything. He knows if he started to, he'd collapse. His everything was gone. He vaguely wonders if the world has always been so devoid of green. 

Logan thinks. He tries to think of an explanation, a rational reason. A way to bring them back. If he dwells too long on the fact that there is no bright blue trying to cheer them up, no comforting arm around his waist, if he dwells on the fact that-

He thinks, trying to drown out the feelings. 

They sit there for the rest of the night, falling asleep. 


	4. We're Starting To Get Into The Actual Plot Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ......I'm so sorry, I know it's been like 5 years

_Loop 1_

Virgil wakes up, disoriented. He sits up in his bed, looking around to see he's in Roman's bedroom. Brows furrowed, he thinks back to yesterday, trying to remember why he's so out of sorts.

He remembers waking up, breakfast, movie night, then-

Gasping, he shoots out of bed, panic taking control. Roman and Patton and Remus were gonegonegonegONEGONEGONEG-

"Dark and stormy knight? Is that you?" A voice calls from the bathroom. The voice- Roman?

Virgil bursts in, startling Roman into dropping the hairbrush.

"Roman- I- You were- Are you okay?" Face buried in the taller side's chest, Virgil's words stumble out.

"Hey, hey, not that I don't want to cuddle every morning, but what's this about, Virgil?"

"I don't- I don't know. Nightmare maybe, but it- it felt so real you were-"

"Alright, count with me, okay? One, two, three..."

His nightmare (was it? It felt different-) played out exactly like today, and he doesn't like where this is going. But it was just a nightmare, it's a perfectly normal day. 

Strangely enough, Janus and Logan seem on edge too. Must be a weird coincidence.

Except maybe it isn't, when the exact argument from his nightmare plays, and they decide to watch _Alice in Wonderland_ , just like the nightmare. 

And when Roman starts screaming in pain, Virgil realizes it may not be a nightmare, but some form of reality worse than that.

_\---_

_Loop 2_

Logan wakes up, and checks the date. It's Wednesday. 

But it was Wednesday 2 days ago, when the sides disappeared.

And it was Wednesday yesterday, when the sides disappeared.

Logan has a theory. And he's pretty sure Virgil and Janus do too. 

He drags the other two aside at breakfast, and asks them a simple question. "What happened yesterday?"

Virgil bites his lip, as if unsure of the answer. Janus, however, says, "We had a movie night."

Logan nods. "We watched which movie?"

This time, Virgil speaks up. " _Alice in Wonderland,_ and _The Sound of Music_." 

"And the other sides disappeared, and they don't seem to remember any of it, even though it's happened twice," Janus finishes grimly. 

"I have a theory. It may sound insane, but- Well. I check the date every morning, and it's been Wednesday for 3 days now," Logan looks hesitant. 

"Are you implying what I believe you are?" Janus raises an eyebrow. 

"It's like the Doctor Strange movie Thomas watched. We're stuck in a time loop." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you could leave me a prompt here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355960
> 
> Or check out my other works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/works
> 
> Thanks for reading, dudes and dudettes. Have a lovely day/night, stay happy and hydrated. Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Leave a comment to tell me what you thought- I love reading them!


End file.
